


A Smashing Beach Time

by RisingSonic17



Series: Bayonetta/Corrin & Hades Arc [2]
Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Angst, Awkward Sexual Situations, Day At The Beach, F/M, Horniness, Humor, Ice Cream, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, Popsicles, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Smash 4 Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:08:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23695957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RisingSonic17/pseuds/RisingSonic17
Summary: The smashers head for the beach for fun in the sun. However, they didn't expect a certain relative of Corrin and Kamui to arrive and confront Bayonetta. This could be trouble.
Relationships: Bayonetta (Bayonetta)/My Unit | Kamui | Corrin, Dark Pit (Kid Icarus)/Lucina (Fire Emblem), Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Mario/Peach Toadstool, My Unit | Reflet | Robin/Pit (Kid Icarus), My Unit | Reflet | Robin/Shulk (Xenoblade Chronicles)
Series: Bayonetta/Corrin & Hades Arc [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139255
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	A Smashing Beach Time

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on FF.Net on 6/3/2016

The day has finally come. The snowy and freezing weather of the winter has finally disappeared and the warm and sunny weather of summer is starting to creep up. Today was a blistering eighty seven degrees outside. The citizens of Smash City have populated the beach to cool themselves off and have a day of relaxation with friends and family. The Smashers have also taken upon themselves to enjoy the warm weather. All the Smashers get out of the van with their beach equipment in hand.

Mario takes his time to inhale the fresh air. Mario is wearing a red muscle shirt and red swimming trunks with the M logo on it. "Ahhh. I haven't had time to relax on a beach in fourteen years. At least I'm not getting arrested by a bunch of tree headed assholes."

Peach stands beside Mario holding her pink parasol over her head to shield herself from the sun. Peach is wearing a bikini top with a starman on each side and a thong that had a question mark block on the front. The thong was a little tight on Peach so her voluptuous ass was showing more than being covered. "There's also no lizard child disguising himself as you to kidnap me. Our trip at Delfino wasn't the best, but this will be a much better experience for all of us."

"Come on. Let's try and find a spot before this place gets even more crowded." Mario and Peach go to find a spot on the beach. Link comes out with a picnic basket in his hand along with Zelda. Zelda was wearing a one piece purple swimsuit. Link was wearing green trunks with the Triforce on it.

"Never had anything like this back in Hyrule. Things are always just very bleak." Zelda said.

"Bright weather, happy people, those things were missing the last time we were home. It's different from what I'm used to. The only thing that didn't change is that I have my lovely queen by my side." Link kisses Zelda on the cheek multiple times.

"Oh Link~" Zelda started to giggle and blush.

Toon Link comes out and gets grossed out at seeing the two teens get mushy with each other. "You guys couldn't wait till we settled ourselves? Geez Link, give Zelda's face a break once in a while."

"You know we weren't planning to bring you along, but Zelda insisted that you come with us." Link said.

"It wouldn't be fair if we left Toon home bored. I also promised that we'd have ice cream together."

"What?! You're having an ice cream date with him instead of me?!" Link jaw dropped and stared at Zelda with confusion.

"Yes Link. He asked me a month ago, but I was always so busy. Don't worry, we'll have some alone time together."

"No worries bro. It's not like I'm stealing your girlfriend...yet." Toon smirks as he says the last word under his breath. Toon Link holds Zelda's hand and they go to find a spot. The young Hylian turns around and sticks his tongue out at Link. Link shakes his fist in fury watching his cartoon counterpart walk away with his girlfriend.

_ "Toon Link has some kind of nerve. Darn kid." _ Link thought. Link follows Zelda and Toon with a salty expression on his face.

Marth, Roy, and Ike come out of the van. Ike was holding cans of beer in his hands and is wearing brown swim trunks, Marth is carrying a beach ball and is wearing blue swim trunks, and Roy is carrying a lawn chair and is wearing red swim trunks with swim goggles around his neck. 

"You guys ready to party?" Marth asks excitedly.

"You bet! A break from tournaments is what we all definitely needed." Roy replies.

"I agree. They also have a work out section here. I'll probably be there for most of the day." Ike shrugs with his arms folder..

"Well while you continue to stay buff, I'll be testing my luck with the ladies." Marth flips his hair back with a cunning smile.

Roy rolls his eyes in annoyance at his friend. "Every time we go somewhere, you have to be a harlot, don't you?" 

"I think you mean to say charming prince."

"No. He means you're a hoe." Ike bluntly said.

"Quiet it you two." The three men walked to go find a spot for them.

Falcon jumped out of the van wearing a blue speedo showing a giant bulge on the front and his ass crunched up. Samus and Mac just look in disgust as they stare at Falcon flashing his raging boner. Samus was wearing a one piece heart crush rose swimsuit. Her nipples were slightly poking through the swimsuit. Samus was never the one to wear anything revealing due to perverted weirdos. The other girls insisted that Samus show some skin and not worry for once. She hated wearing the swimsuit outside in public. Little Mac is wearing green swim trunks and a white t-shirt.

"Look out ladies! The Falcon is here to satisfy you all with his nice toned abs." Falcon starts flexing his muscles. Every flex would cause his ass to jiggle.

Mac covers his eyes. "Falcon please! Put some damn clothes on!"

"No can do Mac. Everyone must witness a falcon spread his majestic wings."

"Showing your dick and spreading wings are two completely different things." Samus glares in disgust.

"Beach party here I come!" Falcon starts running towards the beach. Mac and Samus sighed.

"I've had to deal with this idiot for seventeen years. Constantly trying to get me to have sex with him or take me on dates, which is another way of him saying he wants to have sex with me." Samus says.

"Falcon is a goofball yeah, but you know he doesn't mean harm. So, what are you going to do while we're here?" Mac asks.

"I'm going to find a nice quiet spot to be left alone. I rather be left alone than be bothered." Samus walks away from Mac and heads for the beach.

_ "Alright Mac, you have a chance today to try and impress Samus. Don't screw this up." _ Mac thought. Mac goes and heads towards the beach.

Pit jumps out of the van and pumps his fist in the air. Pit was wearing a white muscle shirt with white swimming trunks. "Oh yeah! Summer time fun, here we come!"

Dark Pit stares at his twin and shakes his head. Dark Pit was wearing the same thing as Pit, only the color was black. "Always gotta dork up everything huh? You don't let the world know how excited you are with your annoying voice."

"We sound very similar. So are you saying your voice is annoying too?" The angel quips.

"Course not. My voice is more badass, calm, and soothing to the ears. You have the voice of a nine year old."

"So do you! That's not important right now. This is a day for us to just go wild and spend time together as a family. Not only that...our girlfriends." The angel twins turned to their girlfriends and stared at amazement.

Robin was wearing a blue sukumizu swimsuit with her name on the front. Her breast was pushing up against the swimsuit making the swimsuit feel tighter. Lucina was wearing a blue two piece swimsuit with her exalt brand on the bra. Lucina looked down and put her hand on her chest. She blushes and sighs at the lack of flesh around her upper body.

"So this is how girls feel wearing these in anime. This swimsuit is suffocating my boobs." Robin grabs her boob and moves it in a circular motion to try and give them some breathing air.

Pit’s nose is starting to bleed. He smiles with drool coming out.  _ "Yes! My fetish is unfolding right in front of me. This is the best day of my life!" Pit thought. _

Robin looks at Pit and pulls out a handkerchief. Robin closes Pit's mouth and cleans his nose with the handkerchief. "There we go. I knew you'd like the swimsuit. Picked it out just for you." The tactician smiled.

"Y-Y-You l-l-look..." Pit faints and falls in between Robin's breasts. 

"I got you Pit. Come on, let's go to everyone." Robin carries Pit over her shoulder and follows everyone.

Dark Pit sees Lucina with an upset look on her face. He puts his hand on Lucina's shoulder. "Hey. Don't worry about it too much. I still think you're beautiful. You don't need to have those things to be beautiful."

Lucina gives a light smile to Dark Pit and gives him a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you Dark Pit. I do think I don't compare to others. I don't get enough attention as much because of my lack of...features." Lucina looked down.

"You have me. I promised myself to be loyal to you.”

"You're right. I came here to have fun with everyone. I shouldn't let something this petty ruin a good time. Sorry about my insecurities."

"It's no problem. Let's catch up these dweebs before they eat all the food." Lucina giggled and her Dark Pit walked into the beach.

Rob and Shulk come out with towels in their hands. Shulk was wearing his underwear armor while Rob was wearing black shorts and a black muscle shirt.

"I really don't want to be here." Rob groans

"Aww come on Rob. This is a day for all of us to have fun. Can you try to have fun for me at least?" Shulk pleads.

The male tactician sighs. “I could try.”

Corrin runs through Shulk and Rob screaming and cheering for joy. "Woohoo! Water!" The silver haired boy runs for the water. Corrin is wearing a silver vest with black armbands and is wearing black trunks with the Nohrian symbol on it.

Kamui goes chasing after her brother. "Corrin wait! You're going to get cramps if you jump in." Kamui quickly catches up to Corrin and tackles him before he could jump in. The silver haired princess is wearing a white bikini top with a white skirt. She has a brown bow wrapped around her waist and right thigh. There is also a white hibiscus on her headband and a lily necklace around her neck.

Rob stood there with a face of confusion. "Uh...okay then."

"At least Corrin is ready to have fun." Shulk says before chuckling. Shulk and Rob go to find a spot for them to sit down at.

Bayonetta comes out wearing a two piece black bikini and a towel around her neck. She had a black choker around her neck and a giant white hat over her head. Cloud is wearing black swimming trunks with goggles around his neck.

"Ahh. This is just what a woman like me needs. No babies whining and complaining about me winning because they can't outplay me. Now I can unwind and work on my tan. What are you going to do Cloudy?" Bayonetta asks.

Cloud rolls his eyes at the nickname the Umbran Witch referred to him as. "Going to kick back and relax myself. Maybe get myself something to eat from around here." He shrugs.

"Well while you're at, I have a favor to ask of you."

"What do you need Bayo?"

"I'm going to need you to try and get closer to Kamui. That brat won't get out of me and Corrin's hair, so I need you to go and butter her up. Make her fall for you and your sexy body." Bayonetta teases.

Cloud shakes his head. "I can't do that. I'm not interested in her like that…we're just friends. It would wrong to just pretend that I-"

"Come on Cloud. All you have to do is keep her busy all day, I promise to repay you."

Cloud took time to think about Bayonetta's offer. "Fine. I'll try and keep her busy. You owe me Bayo."

"Thanks Cloudy." Bayonetta pats Cloud on the head before they both head for the beach.

All the smashers were sitting down together with Mario being the only one standing up.

"Alright everyone, I know we're all excited to be here today. I just wanted to make a quick speech for everyone. We've grown as a family, relationships have blossomed and evolved, and we've all grown stronger. We've gone through a lot with each other, struggles and bad blood. Some of us may still hold grudges against each other. For today, we can put those all aside to bond with each other. Don't want to waste your time, so let's get this party star-" Mario is interrupted by the sound of a wyvern's roar.

"Look! In the sky!" Marth points up at the wyvern rider.

The wyvern rider lands on the beach and gets off of her wyvern. The woman approached the smashers swaying her hips side to side in a seductive matter. She had a very curvaceous figure with two large feminine flesh on her chest. She had purple long hair and wore black armor with an axe behind her back. Corrin and Kamui looked on in shock when they saw the woman who had arrived.

"B-Big sister Camilla?!" Corrin yells.

"SISTER?!" All the smashers looked at Corrin confused and in shock. The guys observed Camilla's figure and they all started to drool at the sight of her with the exception of Cloud, Ike, and Dark Pit.

"Ehh. I've seen better." Cloud shrugs. All of the guys looked at Cloud with a face of disbelief and disgusting.

"You're clearly an alien from another planet." Falcon shook his head in shame.

"No it's not that. I just know someone back home who’s more my type. She also has a bigger breast.”

Camilla walks up and gives Corrin a big hug. "My sweet little brother! I've missed you so much my dear Corrin. You're so far away and I don't know what to do with myself with you being away from me. I'm here now Corrin. You don't have to worry about being alone anymore. Big sister is here to take care of you."

"Camilla. I can't breathe." Corrin muffled in between Camilla breast.

"What are you doing here Camilla?" Kamui asks.

"I got a letter from Corrin. He was talking about how he was feeling sad and distressed because he had been betrayed by a woman here. I took it upon myself to come to this world and seek the witch who dares hurt my little brother." Camilla molded her hands into a fist.

Kamui had a sinister smirk on her face and made small eye contact with Bayonetta. "Speaking of witches, we have one with us. She's the one who hurt Corrin." She points at Bayonetta.

Bayonetta gives a death glare at Kamui before returning her eyes at Camilla. Camilla and Bayonetta stood there in silence. The intensity between was giving Corrin a bit of a scare of what might implode.

"So, you're the one who's hurt my Corrin? I don't take kindly to anyone who hurts my family." Camilla says.

"You're the one that the little brat mentioned before. To get introductions out of the way, this witch's name is Bayonetta."

"I didn't come here to talk. I'm here to settle business and make you pay for what you did to Corrin."

"Am I supposed to be intimidated by you? You're a little girl compared to me. You won't even get the chance to lay a scratch on me." Bayonetta got up in Camilla's face.

"You should watch how you speak to me before I send you into the depths of the underworld to save my little Corrin from your grasp." Camilla retorted back with a wicked smile on her face.

The two women stood there eye to eye with fire in their eyes. Corrin was standing in between the two with their big breast resting on his head. Corrin's face was bright red and he started to sweat.

"Enough of this. It's time I go on a witch hunt today." Camilla stated as her "kind" smile fell and she took out her axe.

"Just try me bitch." Bayonetta pulls out her guns and points it at Camilla.

Corrin pushes the two away from each other. "Camilla! Cere! Stop it! Don't fight please. We all came here to have a good time and have fun. We shouldn't let this day be spoiled because of this."

Camilla and Bayonetta took a look at Corrin whose face was full of worry. The two dropped their weapons and turned away from each other.

"You're right Corrin. I'm not going to ruin this day for you all. However, I do not trust that witch one bit. I will stay here and join you all in the festivities so that I may stay close to Corrin. That's not a problem isn't it?" Camilla looked at the Smashers who all shook their heads. "Then it's settled. Don't worry. I brought my own swimsuit just in case I stay longer than usual. I'll be changing very shortly." Camilla heads for the changing room.

All the smashers just stood in silence wondering what happened in front of their eyes. Corrin turned to all the smashers and gave a nervous laugh. "Guess my sister will be joining us now...oops"

* * *

Samus was sitting by the ocean drinking a soda. She wanted to have some space from the rest of the smashers. She looks around at all the other citizens who were spending time with their friends and family. Samus begins to think more about her social relationship with the rest of the smashers.

"I've been surrounded by people I call family for seventeen years and I still don't have someone to call a friend. I blame myself for it. I can barely even hold a conversation with any of the others." A shadow began to form over Samus and she turns to see three body builders in tights and wearing sunglasses.

"Hey there mama. How do you like the hard abs?" The body builders start flexing their muscles at Samus. Samus just sat there with a disinterested expression on her face.

"I can care less honestly. I'm not in the mood to be bothered." Samus gets up and tries to walk away from the body builders. The body builders block Samus' way.

"Aww come. Don't be such a sour puss. How could you not want to be around a bunch of stunning, hot, shirtless, and strong men like us?"

"Easy. I can walk away or I can break your faces. Either choice will do fine." The bounty hunter says coldly.

"Hey! We're giving you a chance to be with us strong men. Do you not see how much effort we put into these bodies? How dare you turn us down!" The body builders began to grow angry with Samus. Samus stood her ground and was prepared to throw a punch. Before Samus could do anything however, Mac appears behind the body builders.

"Hey! Why don't you guys beat it and leave the lady alone?" Mac says.

The body builders looked at each other and then looked back at Mac. They realized that they tower over Mac and begin to laugh. "Get a load of this dwarf. Thinking he's some sort of tuff guy trying to muscle us around. Look kiddo, this is adult business here. So piss off." One of the body builders kicked sand in Mac's face and the other two laughs.

Mac dust sand off his face and his body began to shake. The boxer slowly started growing in height and the muscles on his body began to increase. The body builders start to look in worry as they see Mac transform into a monster of some sort. Mac lets out a large scream and he fully evolves into his Giga Mac form. The roles have switched and Mac was now towering over the body builders.

"Mac now bigger than small men. No one messes with Samus. They'll be crushed!" Mac uppercuts one of the body builders sending him flying. Mac smashes another body builder in the head, sending him buried into the ground. 

Only one remains now. The body builder shook in fear at the sight of Giga Mac. The body builder quickly ran away screaming in a high pitched voice. Mac slowly starts to return back to his normal form. Mac felt a little light headed and almost fell over before Samus caught him.

"Are you okay Mac?" Samus asks.

"Yeah. Sorry about that Samus. Sometimes my anger gets the best of me and I'm not able to control my giga form."

"Don't worry about it. I appreciate you standing up for me, even though I could've done it myself. Do you want to go get a hot dog with me? If you want to, that is."

"Oh sure. I'm a little weak at the moment, but I can go for some food." Samus helps Mac walk as they head for the nearest food spot.

_ "Nice going Mac. Not quite how you expected it, but you did it." _ Mac smiled to himself.

* * *

Link is standing with his arms folded with an irritated look on his face. Link watches Zelda and Toon Link sharing an ice cream together. Zelda had a blue popsicle while Toon had a strawberry ice cream cone.

"How are you enjoying your ice cream Toon?" Zelda asks with a smile.

"Yeah. How do you like the ice cream that I paid for with MY money?" Link rolled his eyes.

"It's great Zelda! Also, thanks for the money bro." Toon Link smiles.

"Did you just think you can just go on a date with my girlfriend and expect me to pay for everything?"

"Well she is your girlfriend. You spend money for her all the time? I don't see what the issue is." The cartoonish Link shrugged.

"I'm not going to be paying everything for you when you get your girlfriend." Link sighs and turns away from Toon and Zelda.

Toon Link turns to Zelda. "You eat your popsicle Zeli. I'll go see what's up with him.” He goes up to Link and climbs on top of his back. "What's up with you? You're being a lame-o at the moment." He says poking at Link's head.

"It was only supposed to be me and Zelda's alone time together. I didn't ask for my younger cartoon counterpart to cock block me." Link pouts.

"I don't mean to do it...sort of. Tetra isn't here with me, so I've been pretty lonely without her. Zeli fills that empty feeling that I have."

"Wait. You have a nickname for Zelda too?"

"Yeah. Zeli. Pretty cool huh?" 

Link shrugs. "Zel is a more casual and cool nickname." 

"Zeli is a cuter nickname."

"Well let's see which name Zelda prefers more."

"Alright then. Let's ask!"

The two Links turn around to Zelda and their eyes widened at what they saw from their beautiful princess. Zelda was sucking on her popsicle as she moved her arm in an in and out motion. Zelda tongue licked all the popsicle as she made slurping sounds and small moans. Zelda took the popsicle out of her mouth to catch her breath, some of the popsicle started to drip onto her breast. Zelda stares at Link and Toon whose faces were bright red and their nose was bloody.

The Hylian Princess turns and sees how the boys were looking at her"Uh, are you boys okay?" She tilts her head in confusion.

"Is anybody feeling a little light headed...why is everything becoming so...woozy?" Toon Link falls off of Link's back and falls unconscious with a smile on his face.

"Oh my gosh, Toon! Link, go get Toon some he-" Link would soon follow suit with his cartoon counterpart and falls unconscious next to Toon. Zelda raised her eyebrow at the two Links with a confused look on her face.

* * *

Rob was sitting under an umbrella reading a romance novel. He didn't seem to be the type to read romance novels, but he made an exception to only a few series. All the girls offered him to play volleyball with them and the guys asked if he wanted to eat with them. Rob refused. He didn't feel like being around anyone or participating in any activities with his friends. Shulk came up to Rob holding a volleyball in his hand.

"Hey Dracula, you're not going to be under that umbrella forever are you?" Shulk lowered Rob's novel from his face.

"Well if I go out into the sun I'll die. Wouldn't want that to happen would you?" Rob snarks as he raises his novel back up to his face.

"No. I also don't want my boyfriend moping around all day while he's at the beach. The girls are about to play volleyball, you should join us."

"No thank you. I rather stay here and finish my novel."

"Rob, we came here for all of us to have fun. You sitting here by yourself defeats the purpose of being around friends and interacting with us. Don't you want to hang out with me?"

"I do Shulk. I'm just not a fan of beaches that's all. You can go hang with the others. Just leave me be."

Shulk sighs at his boyfriend being anti-social. "Alright Rob. Whenever you want to join, you're always welcome." Shulk goes over to the girls to play volleyball with them. The girls were thrilled to see the blonde join him.

* * *

Bayonetta was lying on the sand with her sunglasses on and a Shirley temple next to her. She felt more relaxed with the sounds of the ocean flowing and no complaints about her from anybody. Bayonetta takes a sip of her Shirley temple.

"Ahh. This is what every woman needs in her life. The only thing that could I can think of to make this day better is a man attending to my every need." Bayonetta says.

Corrin came up to Bayonetta with white chocolate ice cream in his hand. "Hey Cere! Have you tried this ice cream?! I had no idea chocolate can be white, it also has cookies!"

"That's nice dear." Bayonetta takes a sip of her Shirley temple, not paying attention to Corrin.

"Do you want to take a dip in the water with me?"

"No thank you dear. I need this time for myself. Why don't you go play with the others? We'll do something together later."

"Okay. I'll see you later Cere." Corrin goes off and leaves Bayonetta to relax.

Bayonetta takes a look at all the girls and Shulk playing volleyball together. She lowered her sunglasses down to get a closer look at Shulk's ass. "Mmm. Looking good there blondie. That's an ass I can stare at during my relaxation. Who says I couldn't get a closer look?" The Umbran Witch smirks.

Bayonetta gets up and begins to approach Shulk. Bayonetta tapped on Shulk's shoulder before he served the ball. Shulk throws the ball at the girls so he wouldn't keep the game held up.

"Hello Bayonetta. Is there something you need?" Shulk wonders.

"Oh no darling. I just wanted to say you looked great playing volleyball. You have a very tasty body there. You must be doing some sort of intense workout to have an ass that great." Bayonetta slapped Shulk's ass causing him to blush.

"H-H-Hey, don't do that. I just tend to keep my body very healthy. I don't do anything intense, just the basics."

* * *

Corrin sees Rob sitting by himself under an umbrella. Corrin thought Rob looked lonely so he went up to him.

"Hey Rob! What are you doing here all by yourself?"

"I'm trying to read in peace, Corrin. Why'd you come up to me anyway?" Rob wonders.

"Cere told me to go have fun with someone else. I saw you and just decided to be your company." Corrin takes a seat right next to Rob. "Why aren't you having fun with everyone else?"

"Beaches aren't my thing. I'm only here because Shulk pleaded with me to go."

Rob really wasn't interested in maintaining the conversation. Corrin could tell from observing him that the tactician was lonely, but he was being stubborn. The book was held in front of his face again as if telling Corrin to go away.

"Oh! Hey Rob, mind if I ask?"

Rob looked up from his book with an annoyed expression. "Hmm?"

"Why do you like Shulk so much? You two are always so close."

"We're dating Corrin." Rob told him in an exasperated tone. 

Corrin completely missed the tone in the male tactician's voice that he didn’t want to continue interacting with him "Don't you think you should spend time with Shulk?"

"I am Corrin. I'm just...watching him from afar. Can I please read my novel in peace? I’m not much in the talking mood.”

Corrin pouts. “Okay.” The dragon prince stands and walks away from the male tactician.

Rob takes a look at Shulk. He sees Bayonetta flirting with Shulk and seeing him blush. A little bit of jealousy began to well up within Rob, but he wasn’t going to act irrationally. He knew this was just how Bayonetta was and picking a fight with her would mean trouble for him. He wasn’t worried that Shulk would be unfaithful to him. Rob turns his attention back to his novel.

* * *

Bayonetta looks at Rob sitting by himself. She turns back to the blonde haired boy. “Shulk, how come your boyfriend is over there ignoring all this wonderful sunlight?” She asks.

Shulk turns to Rob. “Oh, he says he’s not a huge fan of beaches. I pleaded with him to come so that we could have some fun, but he’s not too huge on it. He would rather be by himself and read his novel.”

“Hmm, I see. Talk about a buzzkill. Can’t get everyone out of their comfort zone I suppose. I think you better go over there and spend time with him. He may get the wrong idea and think I’m trying to steal you.” The Umbran Witch jokes.

“I’m aware of how flirtatious you can be, it can be really antagonizing for those in a relationship. You should really be careful of who you flirt with. You’re going to get yourself in big trouble for it one day.” Shulk warns. “I’ll go spend the rest with Rob. You think about what I said Bayonetta.” The Visionary makes his way back to his boyfriend.

Bayonetta shrugged. What would Shulk know? Her flirting ain’t hurting anybody. If they have a problem, they can bring it up to her.

* * *

Kamui is standing with Camilla who was flaunting her swimsuit in a mirror. Camilla was wearing a two piece purple swimsuit. Her nipples were slightly exposed with her very thin bikini top.

"What do you think little sister? Doesn't this look cute on me?" Camilla smiles.

"Looks good on you Camilla. Although I wished you brought a bikini that actually fits you. It's embarrassing having an older sister walking with her breast popping out." Kamui blushes.

Camilla lifts up her chest. "These never bothered you before. You used to love when I smothered you between them, I know Corrin still does." The Nohrian Princess giggles. "Kamui, have you ever considered changing your hair?"

"No. I like my hair. Is there something wrong with it?" Kamui questions while tugging on her hair.

"Oh, no! I was thinking that maybe you should change your hair color. I think my color would look really good on you."

"You think so? I'll consider it." Kamui looks at the beach to see Corrin and Bayonetta lying down together. Kamui growls at sight of her brother resting next to the witch that was trying to corrupt and steal Corrin away.

Camilla puts her hand on her sister's shoulder to calm her down. "Now isn't the time Kamui. I'm not happy with Corrin being with that witch either. However, we promised Corrin that we would have fun and not cause a conflict. I'll keep a close eye on the witch. I suggest you stand back for now and enjoy yourself."

Kamui could only believe Camilla at this point. Camilla leaves the dragon princess behind as she heads for the ocean.

* * *

Corrin and Bayonetta were lying next to each other with Corrin's head resting on Bayonetta's shoulder. Bayonetta turns her head to look at Corrin. He looked so innocent with his eyes closed. He was going to fall asleep on her at this rate. A devious idea came to mind as a very seductive smirk appeared on her face. Bayonetta winced and grabbed her shoulder as if it were in pain. Corrin got worried at Bayonetta's sudden wince in pain.

"Cere? Are you okay?" Corrin asks with concern.

"It's my shoulder. I pulled a muscle on it earlier and it's been bugging me since." Bayonetta rubs her shoulder.

"Would you like me to give you a massage Cere? I can help ease your muscles."

Bayonetta smirked knowing Corrin has fallen into her trap. "A massage sounds nice."

Corrin goes behind Bayonetta and starts massaging her shoulder. Bayonetta was a little surprised at how good Corrin was with his hands.

"Feeling any better Cere? I hope this is helping."

"It is. I never knew you were so good with your hands."

"I was taught how to calm people down back home."

Bayonetta failed to note Corrin's tone lowering when he said that. Having a technique like this was useful, but the young prince didn't sound pleased.

"Interesting. You're sure doing a great job at calming me down. While you're at it dear, would you mind putting some sunscreen on my back? Wouldn't want my skin to burn up now."

Bayonetta picks up the sunscreen and hands it to Corrin.

"I can do that for you Cere." Corrin pours out the sunscreen on his hands and rubs them together.

"Let me just take off my bikini." Bayonetta takes off her bikini top releasing her two large breasts from their prison.

Corrin freezes and his eyes widen. His face started getting red. "C-C-Cere! Why did you take off your-"

"Didn't want it to get in the way. So come on. Wouldn't want me to get a sunburn now would you?" Bayonetta continues to smirk at Corrin as she turns around and lies down on her chest.

"N-No..." Corrin gulps. He slowly reaches for Bayonetta's back and starts rubbing up and down her back. Corrin was visibly shaking as he continued to put sunscreen on Bayonetta's back.

Bayonetta did a small moan to get a reaction out of him. Granted, she was still feeling good, but she enjoyed messing with the prince. "Corrin, could you go a little lower darling?"

"S-Sure." Corrin goes a little lower down Bayonetta. Corrin was trying his best to not touch the Umbran Witch's ass.

"Oh silly me. I forgot to pull down my thong so you can get my butt." Bayonetta slowly pulls down her thong while having a huge grin on her face.

Corrin's breathing started getting heavier as Bayonetta's ass was close to being fully revealed in front of Corrin's very eyes. "Uhhh. I-I think I lost something while I was swimming in the water. I'll be right back."

Corrin tries to crawl away quickly from Bayonetta, but the Umbran Witch wasn't having it. Bayonetta immediately catches Corrin and tackles him before he could get away. She then pins Corrin down to the ground holding both of his hands.

"Where do you think you're going? I don't think you were done putting sunscreen on the rest of my body."

"C-Cere..." Corrin struggled to try and get out of Bayonetta's grasp. Bayonetta just pushes Corrin's arms back down so he couldn't escape.

"Why so nervous, dear? I didn't expect you to react this way after you pinned me down the first time we met, and I loved it. Don't you like being pinned down too?"

Bayonetta leans forward as her exposed feminine flesh pressed up against Corrin's chest causing Corrin to moan. If Corrin's mind was working, he might have just transformed into a dragon to get the Umbran Witch off of him. Seeing that he wasn't going to push her off anytime soon, Bayonetta pushed her leg up against his crotch. His eyes widened at the sudden pressure applied in that area.

"I…I-I..." Corrin was at a loss of words. His entire body was feeling hotter than usual especially in the region that Bayonetta's knee was at. Her face was too close for comfort too.

"You what? What do you have to say, Corrin? I can't do anything unless you speak up." Bayonetta smirks.

"I-I…know…b-but…"

Bayonetta hummed as she leaned against his ear and whispered words that sent shivers down his spine. "You don't want me to speak for you, do you? Come on, Corrin. Tell me what you want, dear."

Bayonetta starts to rub her breast up and down Corrin's chest with a devious smile on her face. Corrin tried his best to hold back his moans, but he couldn't resist. Bayonetta was aware she was probably going overboard, but she couldn't help herself at this point. She was feeling a huge rush being able to pin the Nohrian prince below her. If he was any other guy in the mansion, their desires would have taken over. Not Corrin. He simply stared with his face flushed, not knowing what to do in this situation. She saw the small sparkle in his eyes and it caused her heart to skip a beat. Corrin could probably have heard her heart pounding against his chest if his mind didn't shut down.

"Cereza…"

And now he was going to refer to Bayonetta by her full name. That did catch her off guard. She lowered herself down even more until their lips were close to touching. If he made a move, she might have just kissed him. Unfortunately, Corrin's brain decided to finally work as he finally found the courage to push her away. Bayonetta was actually disappointed at this, but she caught the look he gave her. He must have noticed the odd stare and covered half of his face with his hand.

"I…suddenly had a desire to swim…b-be right back…"

Corrin was so quick to flee her grasp as he quickly jumped into the water. Bayonetta giggled to herself.

_ "Now I know what your biggest weakness is. I'll keep it in mind for a future occasion." Bayonetta thought to herself. _

* * *

Cloud is walking on shore and sees Kamui standing by herself under a palm tree. Cloud remembers the request that Bayonetta has asked of him. Cloud sighed. He felt a little hesitant approaching Kamui.  _ "Come on Cloud. This shouldn't be difficult for you. You've talked to Tifa, Yuffie and Aerith. Talking to girls should be comfortable for you." Cloud thought. _ "Hey Kamui."

Kamui turns to Cloud and the sight of him causes her heart to skip a beat. She looks away, struggling to make complete eye contact with Cloud. "H-Hey Cloud. What are you doing here?" Kamui blushes.

"You were standing here on your own and I wanted to see what was up."

"I'm okay Cloud. Just wanted to have some time to myself for a bit."

"Oh alright then. That's uh...cool."

"Mmhmm." Kamui and Cloud just stood in silence, not looking at each other. The two would blush at each other every time they would make eye contact with each other.

"I like your swimsuit. The color matches your hair and that's...okay." Cloud says awkwardly

"T-Thanks...I guess."

Cloud mentally facepalms and shakes his head.  _ "Have you not talked to a woman before?! I can barely keep a conversation with her. Damn it." Cloud turns back to Kamui who was in deep thought.  _ "Is everything okay Kamui?"

"Y-yeah. I've just been struggling with a lot of issues and it's eating me up." Kamui didn't want to tell Cloud about her envy and hatred of Bayonetta.

"You know you can talk to me right? You shouldn't be down on such a nice day."

Kamui smiled at Cloud. The Nohrian princess felt touched that she has someone looking out for her well being. "Thank you Cloud. That makes me feel a little better."

_ "So far so good. You can't possibly mess this up now, Cloud." _

Before Cloud could say something, a volleyball hits Cloud in the head and he falls on top of Kamui.

"Sorry Cloud!" Peach yells out.

Cloud moves his hands around and he grabs on to something big, soft, and squishy. "What am I touching? Sure is soft." Cloud lifts his head up off Kamui's chest and sees his hands grabbing on Kamui's breast. 

Kamui looked at Cloud with her face blushing pink and face filled with shock. Cloud quickly got up from the ground. He starts trembling as he gives Kamui an uneasy expression.

Kamui stood up covering her breast. She was shaking up by Cloud's action. Soon her fear starts to turn into anger. "You idiot! How dare you! You pervert!"

"No no no no no no no! It was an accident Kamui! There was a volleyball and-"

"Shut up, pervert! You won't get away with this!" Kamui screams as she punches Cloud in the face sending him flying far and crashing into a table. Cloud groans in pain. 

Bayonetta walks up to Cloud and stands over him. "Is it me or did it look like you were trying to "cop a feel" as the kids would say?" The Umbran Witch jokes. Bayonetta picks up Cloud and tries to hold in her laughter at the black eye Cloud got.

"Well I gave it a shot and look where it got me. Don't ask me for anything from now on. I'll be by myself for the rest of the day." Cloud walks back to the beach covering his injured eye. He was probably cursing at Bayonetta for convincing him to pull a stupid stunt like that.

* * *

Dark Pit and Lucina are sitting by the boardwalk together with ice cream in their hands. They were watching Pit and Robin splash each other in the ocean. Pit kept throwing big splashes at Robin giving her no time to recover and throw anything back.

"Face it Robin. There's no way you can beat the smash and splash champion." Pit laughs triumphantly.

Robin gets behind Pit and grabs him by the waist. Pit starts to get nervous and tries to shake Robin off of him. Robin lifts Pit up and hits him with a German Suplex into the ocean. Robin pumps her fist in the air. "Not even the "Smash and Splash champion" can't avoid a one way ticket to Suplex City." Robin sticks her tongue out at Pit.

Dark Pit laughs seeing his twin get outplayed by the female tactician. "Never gets old seeing him get embarrassed."

"Robin does tend to get a little rough sometimes. I've never seen her do anything like that before." Lucina comments.

"I may have introduced her to some wrestling to have some more defensive options if she doesn't have her tomes or sword. Seems to be working out well."

"I can see. I hope Pit didn't hurt his neck during that landing."

"He'll shake it off. Just give him an ice pack."

Robin walks up to Dark Pit and Lucina drying her hair out with a towel. "What did you think?" Robin asks Dark Pit.

"You've done well. Now you have one population in Suplex City." The dark angel smirks.

  
  


"Will there really be a situation where you would need to use those moves? Seems a little unnecessary when you're already amazing in the art of magic and using a sword." Lucina questions.

"What if I'm stripped away of my weapons? Having some physical ability would help me in the long run."

"Never know when things can go wrong." Dark Pit was about to take a lick of his ice cream until it fell into the ground.

"MINE!" Pit comes and jumps on the floor. He scoops up the ice cream from the floor with his hands and eats the ice cream. Citizens looked in disgust and felt sickened at Pit's outlandish cravings.

"You can't be serious. You couldn't hold your disgusting craving for one day so you won't gross out the world." Dark Pit shakes his head in disgust.

"It keeps me healthy! Also, the floor makes the taste better." Pit said with ice cream dripping out his mouth.

"Pit I love you, but I'll never defend you for how gross you can be. I'm going to go get myself something to eat." Robin goes to get herself a hot dog.

As she got her hot dog, Robin sees Kamui sitting down by herself with her head down on a table. Robin frowns at the sight of her friend in a sad state.  _ "Poor Kamui. She's been so lonely since Corrin is always hanging around Bayonetta. I think what she needs right now is a date. If I could find a guy and set him up with Kamui, she wouldn't have to be lonely anymore. She'll be wrapped up in the arms of a handsome man and they'll be kissing and cuddling. All those worries can go away. Who would be perfect for her?" _

Robin looks around and sees Roy sleeping under a palm tree on shore. The white haired girl runs to shore and approaches Roy. Robin pokes Roy in the head to wake him up. The red haired boy rubs his eyes and does a long yawn as he stretches his body.

"Hey sleepyhead. How'd you enjoy your nap?" Robin asks.

"I was having a dream that I was back home with my childhood friend Lilina. Then it suddenly turns into a crazy harem. Which is weird because I don’t think many girls would be interested in me.”

"Speaking of girls, I got one for you."

"Wait, seriously?" Roy raises an eyebrow.

"Yeah. I'm trying to be a bit of a matchmaker here. I was looking for someone who would be a good match for Kamui. I thought you would be perfect for her."

Roy lost excitement at the mention of Kamui's name. "Uh...I don't think I'm interested in dating Kamui."

Robin raises an eyebrow. "Why not? Is there something about her you don't like? 

"It's more complicated than that. I've actually gone on a date with Kamui before."

"You have?! How did it go?"

"It was horrible. For me anyways."

"What happened, Roy?"

The Young Lion sighs. What he was about to say was going to be awkward. "Robin. Kamui loves Corrin."

"Of course she does. Corrin is her little brother after all."

"No no no. You're misinterpreting what I mean. Kamui REALLY loves Corrin." Roy emphasized.

Robin started to look confused. "I...I don't get it. What do you mean Roy?"

"Well during the date. I brought some red roses, the usual romantic flowers. She threw those away and talked about how Corrin would always bring her favorite flowers. She kept comparing me to Corrin. Talking about how much better looking Corrin was from his body type, his hair, his face, and how I can "change to be as good looking as him". Then she goes rambling on about how Corrin slept saying he had a cute snore. Robin they still sleep and bathe together at eighteen years old. It just got to the point where she just wouldn't stop talking about Corrin and I just had to sit through and bare with it. I didn't want to be rude and just leave. It was a horrible experience."

Robin started to get scared as she realized what Roy was trying to imply. "Roy...y-y-you're not telling me that…Kamui has romantic feelings for Corrin...r-right?"

"I don't know how else to say it to you. Kamui is in love with her brother."

Robin looks down on the ground with a face of disbelief. She was struggle to process that her friend has incestuous feelings for her brother. "Oh gods...Oh gods! T-That's not right! That's her brother! No no no. That can't be real. Roy, are you sure you're not just exaggerating?"

Roy felt offended. "Exaggerating?! I had to experience that for myself."

"It's not that I don't believe you Roy. I've seen a few signs of Kamui's action when we set up that fake restaurant for Bayonetta and Corrin. I just find it hard to understand that Kamui looks at Corrin as her lover more than as her brother. She did tell me she was interested in a guy when we first met. She described him as sweet, innocent, cute..." Robin trails off her words as she realizes Kamui was describing Corrin.

"She's a bro con. Corrin must've done something to make Kamui fall for him. Then again I don't think Corrin realizes that Kamui loves him like that. He probably just sees it as just family love. Poor kid."

"I'll be right back Roy. I got some questions to ask for someone."

Robin rushes quickly to the boardwalk to ask Camilla a question about Kamui. Robin taps on Camilla's shoulder.

The Nohrian Princess turns to the female tactician. "Hello. You must be Robin right? Kamui has been telling me about how you've been a good friend to her and she entrusted you to watch over Corrin. Is there something wrong?" Camilla wonders.

"I actually wanted to talk to you about Kamui. I...I think she has romantic feelings for Corrin. I know it may sound a little crazy but-"

"So you've noticed it too huh?"

"...Pardon me? Wait...you know?!"

"Yes I do. My sister does have strong romantic feelings for sweet little Corrin. I hate to admit it, but I'm a little jealous that she gets to spend so much time with my baby brother."

"Jealous? Are you saying...you're in love with Corrin too?!"

"Of course! How could anyone not love such a precious child like Corrin?" Camilla smiled.

Robin just stood there with a face of confusion and disbelief. She couldn't grasp onto that Corrin's sisters had romantic feelings for him.  _ "What the fuck is wrong with this family?" Robin screamed in her mind. _

"Is there anything else you wanted to talk about?" Camilla asks innocently.

Robin shakes her head. "No thank you. Carry on with your day."

Robin quickly walks away from Camilla. "This is nuts. I'm going to have to confront Kamui about this. For now, I need a drink from all this…"

* * *

Toon Link is making a sand castle along with Falcon who was sitting with him drinking a beer.

"Hey Falcon, are you going to put on some clothes anytime soon? I'm getting tired of seeing your butt." Toon Link whines.

"This ass is for the ladies to enjoy, kiddo. They'll come to me eventually."

"Link always has girls drooling over him. He doesn't have to do anything for girls to come to him. I don't know how he does it." The young Hylian shrugs.

"Link is a guy with anime hair, a pretty face, a great body. I'm a thirty six year old man. I have to work a lot harder to try and get laid. I'll eventually have white hair, a dirty old beard, and end up in a wheelchair telling kids your age to get off my front porch. Your life is going to suck once you get older." Falcon takes a drink of his beer.

"I'll probably just look like Link when I get older. Pretty sure I'll be fine. Don't worry about me so much, Falcon. I'm sure there is some way you can get girls to come to you." Toon Link continued to work on his sand castle.

Three women around in their early thirties came up to Toon Link admiring how cute he was. One of the girls picked up Toon Link and smothers him between her breasts. All the girls giggled as the Hylian struggled to get some air.

"Awww, look at him!"

"He's so cute!"

"I could just eat him up! I'd love to keep him!"

Falcon turns to see the three women smothering Toon Links. A large grin on his face when an idea pops in his head. Falcon walks over to the three women.

"Ahh ladies. I see you've met my son." Falcon says.

"Son?" All the women said.

"Wait what?" Toon Link looked at Falcon with a confused look on his face.

Falcon winks at Toon Link, telling him to play along with his lie. Falcon takes Toon Link from the women and holds him in his arms. "Yup. This here is my son. I was just about to treat the little guy to some ice cream. Isn't that right kiddo?"

_ "He's treating me to ice cream. I could totally get with this." Toon Link thought.  _ "Yeah. He's totally my dad. There's absolutely no one else here that looks like me. This guy is my old man."

"Would you like to join my son and me, ladies?" Falcon asks.

"Of course!"

"I would love to hear more about you and your son!"

"Yes please!"

"Nice going kiddo. You reeled in the ladies for me." Falcon whispered to Toon Link.

"I was just building my sand castle and they came to me. Link's luck is rubbing off on me. You're still getting me ice cream right?"

"You can have as much ice cream as you want. All on me."

"Sweet!" The young Hylian pumps his fist in the air.

Mario and Ike watch from afar at Falcon finally obtaining his goal coming to the beach.

"Well would you look at that. He did it." Mario says.

"All it took was a child to have women come to Falcon. I do feel for the guy. Being a man in your thirties must be hard." 

"But...I'm thirty years old with a princess girlfriend."

"Well Mario, you've been saving Peach for years, so you getting a girlfriend is justified. I always have girls approaching me. I usually just shrug them off." Ike shrugged.

"That always baffles me. Ike, you're a walking chick magnet...and dude magnet. Yet you reject both parties. What's the deal with that?"

"Not really looking for anything serious. The best I can be is a good friend. Being single means I won't be as stressed as much as I would if I had someone."

"I guess you got a point there. Whatever works for you."

Marth comes toward Mario and Ike with a surfboard in his hand. "Hey guys, you want to watch me hit the waves?"

"You're about to surf, Marth?" Mario snickers.

"Yeah. You got a problem with that Mario?"

"You won't last long on the board. You don't know anything about surfing."

"Says who?"

"Says the guy who's good at everything." Mario points at himself.

"I'll show you plumber. Watch as I show you how to bring elegance in the surfing world." Marth runs for the ocean and starts swimming toward the waves.

"I'll give him a minute before he falls." Ike snarks.

Marth starts to stand up on the surfboard and starts to balance himself. The Altean Prince gets his footing and he holds his arms out riding the waves. Marth smirks and starts striking poses. He flips his hair causing all the girls on shore to cheer for him and faint. Marth wasn't paying attention to his surroundings and collided with another surfer.

"And that’s a zero from the judges." Ike chuckles.

Marth swims his way back to shore. Citizens screamed in fear and parents covered their children's eyes at the sight of Marth. Marth looked around confused. "What? What's going on?"

"Uh...Marth." Ike covers his eyes and points down at Marth.

Marth looks down and sees that he was completely naked. He screams in a loud feminine and covers his penis with his hands. Marth turns to see his swimming trunks floating in the ocean. The Altean Prince quickly runs away back to the boardwalk while everyone laughs at him being naked.

"Well that was something I didn't need to see." Ike groans in response to his friend's stupidity.

"I'll need to wash my eyes out of the horror that I've just witnessed." Mario rubbed his eyes.

* * *

Night time had fallen and the beach was empty. The Smashers were still sitting at the beach and admiring the stars. Camilla is sitting with Corrin petting his head as he lies on her lap. Corrin smiled as his older sister continued to pet his head.

"You're so cute Corrin. Such a precious child." Camilla smiled.

"Camilla. I'm not a child anymore. I-I've grown up now." Corrin blushes. "I brought two kingdoms together and I'm going to rule a third one soon…"

"You may have grown up, but you will always be my sweet little Corrin."

Bayonetta was never far away from Corrin even if she had the intention of giving him some privacy with his sister. Camilla was still part of his extended family, so she had no right to interfere. However, the longer she let Camilla pet him, the angrier she got. It was why she went from her crow form back to human form as she casually walked up to Corrin and Camilla with an irritated look on her face.

"Excuse me. I'm the only one who can pet Corrin. What makes you think you can take my job?" Bayonetta says.

Camilla didn't notice Bayonetta's presence and was rather startled. Her expression darkened looking her in the eye. "Stay away witch. I won't allow you to put your hands on my Corrin." Camilla holds Corrin tightly.

"Shouldn't you be leaving soon? The sooner you leave the more alone time I have with Corrin. So hurry it up and hit the road!"

Camilla lets go of Corrin and gets up in Bayonetta's face. "I don't know what makes you think you can go around and do whatever you want. That's not how the world works. I'll leave you with this witch. If you ever hurt my precious Corrin, I'll be adding another skull to my collection."

Bayonetta was amused by the threat. This entire family couldn't do anything but threaten her. The Umbran Witch simply did not understand what the family was capable of if she were to cross the line (and she almost did).

"Hopefully you'll put up a fight when we do fight. I enjoy working out every now and then. This tournament has been a bore except when I'm fighting my sweet Corrin over there."

"MY precious Corrin is incapable of fighting seriously even in a setting where he won't be killed if he loses." The Nohrian Princess says.

Was Camilla implying that Corrin was weak, or was she implying that Bayonetta hasn't seen the dragon prince at full strength? If it was the latter, Bayonetta already got a taste of the Nohrian prince when his compassion for others was thrown out the window in favor of his rage.

"Sounds to me like you have no faith in him."

"Oh, I do. He's just too good for you though."

An insult like that would be enough for Bayonetta to summon Madama Butterfly and ruin Camilla's face. She held her tongue thinking that Corrin might actually say something.

"I'll be taking my leave." Camilla finally said, thinking she would get the last word in. "I'll see you soon Corrin. You can always come to your big sister for anything."

Camilla kisses Corrin on the cheek before leaving him and Bayonetta alone.

"Hmph, annoying girl." Bayonetta grumbles not impressed with how annoyed she was at something as small as a kiss done by Corrin's sister.

"It's a little funny to see Cere and big sister fight over me." Corrin laughs to himself.

"What are you laughing at? You enjoyed seeing us fight over you huh?" Bayonetta smirks seeing the smile on Corrin's face falter.

"U-Uh...maybe. I thought it was a little flattering." Corrin blushes.

Bayonetta sits next to the dragon prince and starts rubbing Corrin's ear. Corrin started to make small moans as a response and leaned closer to her.

"You're adorable dear. You did make me feel good with that massage earlier. Maybe I can return the favor with a "happy ending"."

"Happy ending? Like in a fairy tale?"

Bayonetta sighs and shakes her head at Corrin’s naivety."Sure darling. There's always a happy ending in those."

As everyone continued to relax, something began to emerge from the ocean. A giant squid comes out of the world and makes a loud noise.

"A giant squid?! Looks like we found our dinner for tonight! Stand back! Let Douglas J. Falcon handle this." Falcon runs at the squid at full speed and jumps at it. "FALCON! PUNCH!" Falcon quickly punches the squid back to the ocean and falls down with it. Falcon comes out of the water dragging the squid by one of its tentacles. "Who's up for roasted squid? Mario, you cook him. Shulk, cut him up and give everyone a piece."

Pit scratches his head in confusion. "Well that was...random."

"They did really have to kill the squid? I would've preferred it if we kept it alive." Robin said with some disappointment.

"Why would you want it to still be alive?" 

"Oh don't worry about it. Just a thought." Robin shrugged off Pit's question. "I'll be right back Pit. I have some things to take care of." The female tactician gives Pit a kiss before leaving, puzzling him greatly.

* * *

Cloud is sitting down on his own at the beach with an ice pack on the eye Kamui punched him on. Kamui came towards Cloud with a bit of a sad look on her face.

"Cloud. I wanted to apologize for punching you earlier. You didn't mean to fall into my breasts like that. I overreacted…" Kamui apologized. She had a hard time looking him in the eye when she apologized though. Not like Cloud minded that much. At least she was trying.

The spiky haired blonde didn’t turn to the dragon girl. "Don't worry about it. I wasn't really planning on talking to anyone today. Bayo thought it was a good idea to try and talk to you. Didn't expect to get myself a black eye for it.”

Kamui wanted to say something else, but she decided against it. She walks away from Cloud and just heads back to the boardwalk. Kamui sighed at herself for being so stupid.

Camilla comes towards her sister. "Kamui. It's my time to go now. Corrin is safe and he's happy. I do have something to warn you about. The rest of the family will be coming to this world."

"What?! W-Why?!" Kamui asks in shock.

"For Corrin. Due to his lack of participation in tournaments as of late, the family has decided to come here and take Corrin back home. Not only that, but they're out for the witch as well. You should prepare yourself when the time comes. Farewell sister." Camilla kisses Kamui on the cheek and rides away on her wyvern.

Kamui now starts to grow worried about the news of her family coming to the mansion.  _ "They're coming?! Oh no. This is not good." _ Kamui loses her train of thought when Robin taps on her shoulder. "Oh, hi Robin."

"Kamui. I have to ask you something."

"Oh? Go on."

"I'm not going to beat around the bush here. Kamui, do you have romantic feelings for Corrin?"

Kamui is a little taken aback from Robin's question. She hesitates to answer Robin. Kamui sighs. "Yes...I love Corrin. How...How did you find out about it?"

"Roy told me about the date you two went on. I thought he was just exaggerating. I can't believe it's true. Kamui, you're blood related. It's not right. You can't be in love with Corrin."

Something inside Kamui snapped when the words "can't love Corrin" rang in her ears. She might have filtered the entire sentence, but it was still scary to see Kamui give Robin the most menacing glare imaginable. 

"I don't care! You wouldn't understand Robin. Corrin means so much for me. We've been together for so long! He was the only light that I had when I was getting swallowed by darkness and misery! He was the only one who could make me feel happy… I love Corrin! I don't want to lose him to anyone else! I won't allow that evil witch to take my little brother away from me!"

"It's wrong! I don't think Corrin even understands that you see him more than a brother. That's not fair to him Kamui! If you continue to chase him, you'll dig yourself into a deeper hole that you won't get out of."

"Robin...please…just leave me alone. You'll never understand my feelings for him. No one will. Just drop this whole conversation between us." Kamui turns away from Robin in shame.

"Kamui..."

Robin sighed at her friend. Many emotions were going through her mind. Shock. Disappointment. Possible disgust. It wasn't just the dragon princess that needed to be left alone. She walks away from Kamui leaving her alone.

Kamui tried her best to fight back the tears she had in her eyes. Painful memories began rushing back in her head. Kamui started to feel that her biggest fear was starting to come true.

"Corrin...please don't go. I won't let her take you away from me!"

**Author's Note:**

> WHEW! I had to do a lot of changes and fixes for this because holy shit. Seventeen year old me did not believe in proofreading his fucking work. I don't know how I got through Sophomore year with the travesty of this story that I put out. I also can't believe how goddamn long it is. What was I thinking?! I was pretty ambitious that's for sure.
> 
> I did change one big scene of this story and it was the scene involving Shulk and Rob. Originally I didn't wanna put them there, but GintaxAlvissforever begged me to do so. I didn't know what do with them so I let her write the scene between the two of them in the originally upload. Looking back at it, it was hard. Since viewers of Smash 4 was high on that stupid gender wars thing, Ginta had Rob written as this angsty and whiny and pathetic character. I hated seeing my boy like this because that's not who he is. So I completely change the scene in its entirety to something not whiny and angsty. It was hard to look at and read.
> 
> Also removed another scene involving Robin and Rob speaking. It was just more angst with Robin apologizing for being the popular gender and treating Rob like shit for no reason. That wasn't needed because I believe the twins should have a good relationship with each other.
> 
> This was also the real beginning of the whole incest sub-plot with Kamui. This all happened because in a previous story, someone commented saying that Kamui acted a bit like a bro-con for Corrin. So I said "you know what, I'mma do that". It'll only get crazier from there for that characters.
> 
> Anyways, looking back at this story was a hard one. I'm much more proud of this revision of the story.


End file.
